C'est la Vie
by Alix Cohen
Summary: A collection of oneshots about the Yaoi Agents.
1. Coffee Run

Coffee Run

It was easier than you'd think to find a Starbucks in the heart of Paris. As long and loudly as France denied it, American culture was still encroaching.

Jeanne-Marie handed the barista a list of the G20 Nations' coffee orders, and told him to bill it to the conference center. As they waited, Amanda checked off the drinks as they came out, Jeanne-Marie signed the coffee cup of a girl who'd seen her in commercials, and Sarah people-watched. She didn't see anyone from the human G20; the world's leaders had decided to stick with the generic (and arguably better) coffee their hosts had offered. But America had announced last night that he needed Starbucks to function this early in the morning; England had responded by asking for tea, and the list had only grown from there.

Once the massive order was filled, Sarah grabbed three bottled frappuccinos from under the counter, added them to the tab, and put them into one of the three coffee trays that awaited them. Her teammates each took a tray, and the three of them dashed off, Jeanne-Marie pointing out how beautiful the Eiffel Tower looked early in the morning.

They returned to the conference center just before the session started, and began serving drinks. Jeanne-Marie had the tray of black coffees; she served Australia, Saudi Arabia, Turkey, and Russia first, and then four black-with-sugar for Argentina, Brazil, Indonesia, and Mexico.

Amanda had the browns and greens: _au lait_ for South Africa, decaf for Germany and Canada (who smiled, grateful he'd been remembered); mocha for France, espresso for Italy, and green tea for China, Korea, and Japan, to whom she bowed respectfully before going to the back of the room to turn on the projector.

Sarah served her drinks last. Besides China's green tea, she had all the really important ones: hot spiced chai for India; hot chocolate with whipped cream for Belgium, who was there representing the EU; iced chai for England, whose shoulder she squeezed briefly before dashing off to present America with a venti Dalmatian mocha with two shots of espresso. England rolled his eyes; Sarah noticed and shrugged.  
>Sitting down between Amanda and Jeanne-Marie at the back of the room, Sarah passed out the bottled frappuccinos and popped the cap off hers. "To order," she said in the Pidgin, holding the drink up.<p>

Amanda raised her bottle. "To teamwork," she toasted.

"To coffee," Jeanne-Marie added. The team drank in unison, and watched the G20 summit begin.


	2. Audio Erotica

Audio Erotica

"Why do all the Nations speak English?" Sarah asked. It was Friday night, and Team One was hanging out in the lounge corner of Hungary's basement.

"They don't," Amanda said. "Nihon-san explained it to me. The Nations speak a common language, which humans hear as whatever language they understand best. So I hear them in Japanese."

"Oh. That makes sense," said Sarah, who had been wondering why Hungary seemed to speak English without an accent.

"They do know whatever languages their populations speak, and any other language they decide to learn," Amanda continued, "but they'll always have an accent speaking them."

"Not necessarily a bad thing," Sarah commented. Amanda guessed that she was thinking of England's voice.

"No, it's not," Jeanne-Marie agreed, undoubtedly thinking of France's accent.

Amanda decided to have some fun. "Whose accent is sexier in English—England's or France's?"  
>"England's," Sarah said, almost before Amanda had finished.<p>

"_Mais non_," Jeanne-Marie said. "French is the sexiest of languages, so a French accent makes everything sound sexier."

"No, it isn't!" Sarah insisted. "Linguist, remember? The sexiest language in Europe is-"

Jeanne-Marie ignored her. "Amanda, what about Japan's accent? It is almost as adorable as France's."

Amanda shrugged. "Not really. Japanese may be the sexiest language in Asia, but it's not nearly as hot as-"

"J-M? Hey, I was saying something..." Sarah, who hated being ignored, waved a hand in Jeanne-Marie's face.

Jeanne-Marie sighed. "Yes, Sarah, what is it?"

"We're never going to agree. So how about we get somebody else to judge?" Sarah glanced at Amanda, who shook her head.

The basement was silent. Then Sarah sat up. "Idea. I'll call America, and we can ask him!"

"You believe a Nation will want to resolve our quarrel?" Jeanne-Marie asked sarcastically.

"It's America," Sarah said, as if that explained everything. Then she pulled out her phone.

"Why does she have America on speed-dial?" Jeanne-Marie whispered to Amanda.

"It makes it easier to plan things," Amanda whispered back. "You don't have England's number?" Jeanne-Marie shook her head.

Someone answered the phone. "Hey, 'sup, Al?" Sarah said in her native Midwestern accent. "Oh. Right. Sorry...but while I've got you, quick question. Who has the sexier accent in English, England or France?" Pause. "You can think about that. In fact, while you're thinking, can you give me to England? Thanks!"

The phone was, apparently, handed over, and Sarah began speaking a language that Amanda recognized vaguely and Jeanne-Marie not at all. It had a fluid sound that in Sarah's voice was more than reasonably sexy. She chatted with England for a little while, asked a question, then abruptly switched back to English.

"Hey Al, so...you got an answer? Okay...putting you on speaker." She pressed a button and held the phone away from her ear. "Okay, so?"

America's voice echoed tinnily from the speaker. "So. I thought long and hard-" the girls snickered "—and I have to say England has the sexier accent." Sarah looked satisfied; Jeanne-Marie, disappointed. "That answer your question?"

"Yes, it does; thank you, Alfred; have a great night!" Sarah hung up and grinned at Amanda, who smiled back.

Jeanne-Marie suspected foul play. "What did you say to England?" she asked. Amanda got up and wandered over to a bookshelf full of DVDs.

"Nothing special," Sarah said flippantly, "but I said it in Welsh. And Welsh _is_ the sexiest language in Europe."

"So you did that on purpose," Jeanne-Marie accused. "You knew America would be with England tonight."

Sarah shrugged. "So did you," she said. "You could've stopped me."

Jeanne-Marie opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when Amanda came back holding a couple of DVDs. "Whether she cheated or not, it was still funny," she said. "Let's do something else. Jeanne-Marie, why don't you pick a movie—Spain and Romano or Germany and Greece?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've never seen any Germany/Greece lemons, but given recent history, there should be some. I'm gonna throw the prompt out there: "He'd reached the point where he'd do anything for a bailout." Let me know if/when you write something :)


	3. Hello Sweetie

**A/N:** This conversation was taken out of "Sounds of Silence" after Steve told me that premieres of _Doctor Who_ episodes in the UK don't have commercial breaks. Perhaps on this particular evening, they're watching at America's house.

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable," Rosa said during the commercial break.<p>

"Isn't he?" Sarah said, believing she meant the Doctor. "Of course, Ten was better-"

"Ten?"

"Yeah. You've seen David Tennant, right? Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. And hotter than Eleven too—"

"No one can be hotter than Matt Smith," Rosa interjected.

"Say what?" said America.

"Except for you."

"Well, it happens. Ten's hotter, and he doesn't wear a hat that makes him look like a fucking dancing monkey—"

"Hey, fezzes are cool!" England interjected. Then he realized he was enjoying himself and shut up.

America joined in. "There is definitely someone hotter than Eleven. He's hotter than Ten too. Iggy knows who he is. Why doncha tell'em?" England rolled his eyes.

"Iggy?" Rosa asked.

"Long story," Sarah whispered.

"C'mon, Iggy," America whined, leaning forward and poking England in the ribs.

"Don't touch me!" England snapped, pulling away.

America winced. "Sorry, dude, but I _know_ you know what I'm talking about."

England sighed. "All right, I'll say it. Jack Harkness."

The effect on Sarah was explosive. She sat up straight, hugged her knees, and squealed. Then she kissed England, who blinked once, then pushed her off him because the show was starting again.

Rosa didn't know what to say. Who was Jack Harkness?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're male and you like guys, you're gay. If you're male and like Jack, it means your hormones are working properly. That is all.


	4. Fun and Games 1

Fun and Games 1: Rubik's Cube

_Sarah: Welcome to _Fun and Games_, the reality show in which we give various Nations toys and games of your choice and observe their reactions. Originally conceived of in 2011 as a training exercise for apprentices, it has already become a major source of entertainment for—oh, hey, Mandy. What's the duct tape for?_

_Amanda: I need to fix the fourth wall._

* * *

><p>I: Romano<p>

"And what's this for, bastard?" said Romano, looking the brightly colored cube over. "Some bright idea from the pervert's house?"

"No, Carmen gave it to me," Spain said gently with his usual sunny grin. "It's a toy. She thought you'd have fun with it."

"And what does your bitch think I'm going to do with a fucking children's toy?" Romano demanded. Spain shrugged, and dodged as Romano threw the cube at him and stalked out of the room. Spain picked up the cube and put it on the coffee table.

Later that day, he walked by the living room and saw that the cube had been scrambled. He hadn't touched it.

The next morning, he saw it in what he was sure was a different configuration. Strange.

That afternoon, he walked by again, and one face was almost completed. Romano was definitely playing with it, like Carmen had said he would. Spain went into the living room, picked up the cube to look at it more closely—"

—and received a familiar headbutt in the stomach. "Bastard! I almost had it solved!"

* * *

><p>II: America<p>

Every single Nation got an email one morning, with a link to YouTube in it. The video was of America, solving a Rubik's Cube with his toes.

Later that day a second email started circulating. It was from Japan, and it explained how America had scrambled the cube and run the video backwards.

* * *

><p>III: Germany<p>

Dana had visited that morning, and brought the cube as a present for Germany. He'd scrambled it, then puzzled over it for over an hour, turning the faces this way and that, but never getting any closer to the solution.

Prussia found him mid-afternoon, surrounded by unfinished paperwork, dissecting the cube with a screwdriver.

"Yo West! You know you can just peel the stickers off, right?"

* * *

><p>IV: Switzerland, China, and Canada<p>

Only three male Nations actually knew how to solve the Rubik's Cube, and one was the Nation where it had originated. They spent the afternoon comparing their best times, while Liechtenstein held the stopwatch.

* * *

><p>V: Japan<p>

"What're you doing, Nihon-san?" Amanda asked, trying hard to sound casual.

Japan didn't look away from his computer. "Coding a computer program to solve the Rubik's Cube."

"That's cool..."

"…in five dimensions."

"Oh. Whoa."

* * *

><p><em>Amanda: This thing is unbelievable. You really should try it.<em>

_Sarah: *shakes head* Come on, Mandy. Get some sleep. *to fourth wall* And join us next week, or whenever we get around to it, for more exciting _Fun and Games_!_

…

**A/N:** What do my readers think? Shall we have more _Fun and Games_, mixed in with the other scenes? Let me know in your reviews what games/toys you think the Agents should leave lying around.  
>Also, go check this out: www. superliminal. com cube/ cube. htm It's a 4-D Rubik's Cube applet.


	5. About the Pidgin

**A/N:** This scene about the details of the constructed language that Sarah and Amanda invented in "Sarah's Story." Being a linguistics major, I felt the need to add a little technical vocabulary. I hope I've explained everything properly.

* * *

><p><strong>About the Pidgin<strong>

"All right," said Sarah in the Pidgin as the four members of Team Two took their seats in Hungary's living room. "As far as I can tell, you guys are far enough along in learning the conversational Pidgin that we can start on the descriptive arm." She started a Powerpoint on the television.

"What do you mean by 'descriptive'"? Carmen asked. Laura poked her; she knew Sarah was about to get to it.

"By 'descriptive' I mean you are about to learn exactly what I created the Pidgin for," Sarah said grandly. Rosa rolled her eyes almost imperceptibly; Sarah noticed and made a face, then went on as if nothing had happened.

"I designed the Pidgin to give us the ability to describe sex acts in detail, for the purpose of annotating our recordings." *click* "As you can see here, the Descriptive Pidgin is highly agglutinative, with an SOV word order, so you can tell at a glance what's going on. Subject-object-verb is essentially top-bottom-action, and the verb is a complex entity with positional-morpheme slots for position, location, duration, purpose, and really anything else you or I—or France for that matter-can think of." Belgium giggled. Though she was Team Two's home-base operative, she was still, as a Nation, the most familiar with France.

"If you can describe it in the Pidgin, you can visualize it exactly as it happened." *click* "In fact, the inflections are not simply homoerotic; there are inflections for the physical sex and gender identity of the participants, although thus far the language is limited to two participants per—oh shit."

The class fell silent. The screen displayed a long Pidgin verb, written in IPA, and its English gloss. The gloss read "procreative-heterosexual intercourse-at historical monument-ritual-surreptitious."

Sarah crossed the room, stood in the doorway, and shouted a long string of Japanese. Nothing happened for a minute or so; then she turned back to the class. "As you can see," she said in English, "the Pidgin allows you to describe your own...sexual experiences, as well as anything you'll be asked to videotape. I didn't make this slide, but..."

Amanda appeared in the doorway. "But it happened, this summer. At Stonehenge...Sisters, have you begun to wonder why the Descriptive Pidgin is so descriptive? Look no further!"

"I wasn't going to tell them that yet!" Sarah snapped in a loud whisper. "_I_ was going to wait till they _asked_."

"All right," said Laura, "why is it?"

Sarah and Amanda glared at each other, arguing silently. Finally Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'll tell them," she said, a bit exasperated, then turned back to the class. "I believe most of you are under the impression that France is the horniest of all the Nations," she said in the Pidgin. Carmen nodded.

"Well, you're wrong. England is kinkier than anyone I've ever met. Keeping up with him is why I'm so fucking creative, and why the Descriptive Pidgin get to be so exact. Now that that's been said, let's move on to—"

"You are just full of surprises," Amanda said, kissing Sarah on the cheek. Then she vanished from the room, leaving Sarah to get her class back under control.


	6. Turducken

**Turducken: A Yaoi Agents Thanksgiving Special**

Thursday, November 24, 2011

Sarah climbed back into bed, pulling her hair out of its ponytail, and nuzzled England's neck. "Wake up, old man," she whispered. "It's Thanksgiving." England didn't stir, so she curled up next to him and tried to go back to sleep.

They were at America's House; Sarah had secured them an invitation to the massive Thanksgiving dinner he held every year for his States. Canada would be coming later in the day, thanks to Sarah's intervention.

* * *

><p><em>The day before<em>

_"So, when does Canada get here?" Sarah asked casually over dinner._

_"Who?" America asked as he kept eating._

_Sarah set her fork down. "You mean you forgot to invite your own brother?"_

_"I didn't mean to," America said with his mouth full. England rolled his eyes. "I'll do it after dinner."_

_Sarah and Rosa exchanged glances. "I don't think so," Rosa said. "You'll forget." She pushed back her chair and stood up. "I'll call him now," she said, leaving the dining room._

_"See if he'll bring Julie," Sarah called after her._

_"Julie?" America asked._

_"Canada's Escort," England replied. "Whom you have met no less than twice."_

_America slapped his forehead dramatically. "Oh, yeah! Julie! Right."_

* * *

><p>Thursday morning<p>

Just as Sarah started to drift off, she felt England shift against her. "Thought you were dressing the turkey," he mumbled, half-awake.

"I did," she said. "Rosa and I did the little one for the five of us. Al was shocked we didn't want turducken. He's got six of them at least, and a tofurkey for the West Coast."

"Turducken?" England echoed. Sarah pondered, and realized he didn't know what it was.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "You'll see later, and be properly appalled. In the meantime..." here she kissed him, for slightly longer than the moment required, "...we don't have to get up yet, do we?"

* * *

><p>Early afternoon<p>

Canada arrived, with his teenage Escort in tow. "Sorry I'm late," he said, even though he wasn't. "I had to take Kumakuma to Prussia's."

"That's fine, that's fine," said Sarah, giving Canada a hug. "It's good to see you. And I'm sure Kumajiro-san will be fine." She shook the girl's hand. "You must be Julie. I'm Sarah, and this is Rosa. Pleasure to meet you."

Canada found himself puzzled. "Kuma-what?" he asked.

"Kumajiro-san. That's his name, isn't it?" When Canada didn't answer, she explained. "Japan—Mr. Honda, sorry—" (quick glance at Julie; she hadn't noticed) "said he named him. It means something like Mr. Polar Bear."

"Oh," Canada said.

"Make yourselves at home," Rosa said. "Have some coffee; there's a veggie platter; Julie, do you play Scrabble?" Julie shook her head. "Well, like I said, make yourselves comfortable." She gave Sarah a look that said she had questions. Sarah nodded in the direction of the kitchen, and they went.

"Why did we invite her?" Rosa asked in the Pidgin. "What's the point of exposing her so early?"  
>"It isn't early," Sarah replied. "After Thanksgiving, Hungary is going to ask Team One to recruit Team Three, and Dana says Julie's on the list. And Canada's a great strategic position for us—we can get an in on all the hard-to-reach places. Prussia, Korea, people Hungary won't give an Escort. And if we convince her early, we can get China's Escort on her team."<p>

"But what about the States?" Rosa said. "Won't it be too chaotic?"

"I'm not worried," Sarah said to her apprentice. "We'll break it to her gradually, as the States arrive."

* * *

><p>To Julie, it started off sounding like slips of the tongue. Al's girlfriend kept referring to Matt as "Canada," and Al as "America," like it was some sort of inside joke. But it turned out that Julie was decent at Bananagrams, so she didn't think about the names too hard.<p>

Then four o'clock came, and people started arriving. Teenagers of various ages streamed in, so many Julie couldn't keep track of them, even with the nametags Sarah had provided.

And the names were strange too: each of the new kids chose the name of an American state, and there were enough of them there that there could have been one for each. Rosa seemed to be in charge of them; she divided them up by age to play various games and help in the kitchen...except the ages were weird too.

"Okay, gang's all here? Now, for everyone over the age of two hundred and twenty, Sarah's going to be starting a game of Extreme Spoons in the basement. Ages one-oh-five to two-nineteen, come out to the baseball diamond with me; everyone else, America needs help in the kitchen whether he wants it or not. Let's go!"

"What about me?" Julie asked as people started leaving.

Sarah grabbed her arm. "Come play Spoons," she said, and Julie followed her.

* * *

><p>Tables had sprung up everywhere while the Escorts weren't looking. This was good; it meant things were somewhat under control. And on those tables was more food than any of them had ever seen in one place.<p>

The States mostly sat according to political alignment; the Bible Belt had its own table, and its own turducken. Mississippi had brought cornbread, for which her southern brothers were truly thankful.

England, America, and Canada sat at the head of the table, along with the Escorts and Illinois, whom Sarah was glad to have finally met, since she'd grown up on his land. Once everyone was seated, America stood up and gave a long patriotic speech, complete with gestures, which Rosa interrupted by tugging on his shirt cuff as it went by and pointing out that several States were already eating.

Julie didn't seem to know where to look. Finally Sarah decided it was time to be helpful. "Penny for your thoughts, Julie?"

Julie swallowed. "These people," she said, and gestured at the table at large. "They keep calling each other weird names, and I was wondering if..."

Sarah jumped in. "You were wondering whether this was just a huge practical joke at your expense." Julie nodded. Sarah took a bite of a buttered roll before continuing. "Well, the good news is, it's not a joke. These people really are the fifty United States, and the United States as a whole, and your boyfriend is Canada. Don't ask me how."

"Uh-huh," Julie said skeptically. "And what's the bad news?"

"The bad news," Sarah said slowly between bites of turkey, "is that they are the Nations. And you are, therefore, about to get involved in international politics in a big way. Being a Nation's girlfriend—an Escort, we call them—is a lot of responsibility, but very worth it."

"And you're an...Escort...too?" Julie asked. Sarah nodded, mouth full. "Whose are you?"

Sarah swallowed. "This is England," she said, patting the older Nation's hand. England jumped, startled out of his thoughts, smiled at his Escort, and went back to eating absently. "I made him come. He hates family gatherings..."

"Family?"

* * *

><p>After dinner, America and the States packed themselves into the living room to watch football. England and Canada opted to wash dishes instead; so did Sarah and Julie.<p>

"You sure you don't want to come?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah, my team already won," Sarah laughed. Rosa knew exactly what she meant, and it had nothing to do with American football.

There was another team they were all playing on. And it had just gained another player.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** For the States' ages, I went with the years they officially joined the Union.

Question: Do they have turduckens in the UK?


	7. AISOS

**A/N:** The Austrian International School of Sex is a real establishment; its mission is to do exactly what I've described below; and the date the story takes place is the day I first saw an article about it and thought "Whoa. Hungary would _love_ this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Austrian International School of Sex<strong>

_December 2, 2011_

The headline first appeared on Sweden's website: SWEDISH EROTIC ARTIST OPENS AUSTRIAN SEX SCHOOL. The school, the article that followed proclaimed, would be the first of its kind in the world, and would take a uniquely "practical" approach to teaching its topic.

Prussia, quite naturally, found the article first. After several hours, the comments looked like this:

**Prussia:** omg specs ur training hores lol

**France:** Says the man with no Escort.

**Austria:** Prussia, please learn to spell...

**Prussia:** o go fuck urself specs, u no how 2 now lol

**France:** I think this is a most magnificent idea. Well done, Sweden, for spreading love throughout the world!

**Sweden:** H'm.

**Japan:** I have no comment on the matter.

**America:** hope it's not ikea erotica lolz

**Prussia:** get off tvtropes burger boy

After this point, the comment thread degenerated into a flame war between America and Prussia. It's not worth copying.

* * *

><p>Hungary reposted the article to a private forum. All comments are translated from the Pidgin.<p>

**Hungary:** Why don't I sign you all up for classes?

**1Heart:** Since when do we need classes?

**1Body:** ^We could be teaching there.

**1Mind:** It could be good for the Pidgin.

**1Heart:** Yes, but what can they teach me that England can't?

**1Mind:** Point lol

**1Base:** Could we recruit Escorts from them? It is an international school.

**1Body:** Great idea! But…when?

**1Heart:** She's right. What skill level do we want? We all started from the beginning, but then what's the point of the school?

**1Base:** That's how we'll find people who are interested.

**1Mind:** Sounds good to me.

**Hungary:** So should I try and get you in there?

**1Base:** Not yet. But it's something to plan for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here I am at a perfect opportunity to introduce the Agents' ranking system. Each team has four members: a Base agent, who tends to stay in Budapest, and three field workers, a Mind, a Heart (usually the team leader), and a Body. In Team One, Dana is Base, Amanda is the Mind, Sarah is the Heart, and Jeanne-Marie is the Body; Belgium, Laura, Rosa, and Carmen are the respective members of Team Two.


	8. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

"Dare," Amanda said. It was a Friday night, and Teams One and Two were lounging in Hungary's basement, bonding (for lack of a better word).

"Okay, I want you to spell a word backwards," said Laura, who had dragged a swivel chair onto the carpet and was sitting on it sideways. "Sarah? Got a long one?"

Sarah, sprawled on a couch cushion on the floor between Amanda and Rosa, pulled herself up to her knees and rattled off a phrase they had never heard before.

"Are you sure that's all one word?" Jeanne-Marie said dryly.

"'Course it is, it's the Pidgin. Is that long enough?" Sarah grinned.

"Say it again?" Laura said. Sarah did, and Amanda attempted to gloss it.

"I/female—oral sex—recipient/male—wearing _what_?"

Sarah counted through the morphemes in her head. "Sorry. That's the word for "kilt" I coined the other day."

"Oh. Garment/kilt— speaker/garment/none—unfinished—preserve/fabric?" She considered what she'd just said. "What?"

"You don't need the word unless you've done it," Rosa pointed out.

"Yes, when did this happen?" Jeanne-Marie asked.

"I'll tell you, but then Mandy still has to spell it." Sarah took a sip of her entendre and launched into the story. "You know that date I had with England last weekend, that he was so careful about keeping secret?" Nods all around. "It was a _Doctor Who_ marathon. Sixteen hours of the Second Doctor. Needless to say, I came out of that somewhat interested in kilts." Amanda raised an eyebrow at "somewhat interested."

"Then on Monday morning, England had a meeting with Scotland. And _guess what he wore_. She paused dramatically to let the unspoken punch line sink in. Carmen seemed to take the longest to get it. "I couldn't resist."

The younger Escorts squealed at the thought of their own Nations in kilts. Amanda laughed, and Jeanne-Marie asked, "And what did England think?"

"Think? He begged me to keep going. In _Gaelic_." Sarah was still grinning.

"Well, that proves it," Amanda said, sitting down on Sarah's cushion. "You _do_ have the gift of tongues." Sarah groaned and slid off the cushion.

"But you didn't finish?" Laura asked.

"No, I convinced him it was a bad idea," Sarah said. "But I made it up to him by wearing a skirt to the office." She scrambled back onto the cushion and threw an arm around Amanda's waist. "Now spell it," she whispered in her teammate's ear. "Backwards."


End file.
